But i love you both
by HumourousTears
Summary: When Bella jumps off the cliff what if someone else saved her...? 40 years later, with her new life with her coven, she meets Edward again. TxB ExB I DONT OWN TWILIGHT S.M does!


My eyes were closed, my arms outstretched so I felt the full blast of the air against my body when I fell.

When I fell.

Before I even thought about the recklessness of cliff-diving…into deep-water... with nobody to help me, I jumped, the amazing feeling of the wind against my body ended quickly though as I made contact with the freezing water.

********

3 DAYS LATER

The seemingly endless fire had finally stopped. I opened my eyes, and never had anything been so clear.

"So you're finally awake" a strong voice melodic voice said behind me. I searched for the figure, and when my eyes met the person, I literally gasped.

He was muscular, but not disgustingly so, his messy dark brown hair scattered in all places, his chiseled face tilting to the left in question to my reaction to his perfection.

He was as handsome as Ed-…him, perhaps more so.

At that very second, two new faces entered the room, the first was a male as well, best described as tall, dark and handsome, his hair slightly pulled back from his face showing off his stunning features. Standing next to him was a gorgeous woman, her blonde hair hanging below her shoulders… and even though I knew that it could possibly be the death of me, she could give Rosalie a run for her money.

She was obviously the second males mate, the way she touched him and how he held her, you felt like you were intruding just casually watching them together.

The second male smiled, yet it morphed into a smirk quickly.

"Hello and welcome" he stretched his arms out showing the modern, beautiful furniture, "-to our home" he finished smiling towards his partner.

"Im Blake, this is Forrest…" she breathed out, gently grazing her lovers arm casually, yet I swore I saw a seductive glint in her eyes,

"- and this here, is Tobias" she whispered, yet her voice seemed to have a double meaning to it. What was she implying? I glanced over at Tobias who growled furiously at Blake, who just smirked, happily sitting herself on a chair.

"I already know who I am" I murmured somewhat darkly but the new wonderous tone of my voice surprised me.

"And what would that be?" Tobias questioned raising a eyebrow.

I thought for a second, before standing up, having no intention to start a new little 'family' when all I could think of was him. But not just him all of them, I growled slightly.

"Vampire" was all I said before I jumped through the window.

I ran letting my new predator instinct take over me. Then I smelt it. I heard the pounding of hearts, the delicious blood running through their veins, only being protected with a small layer of feeble skin. I licked my lips; I could almost taste the tantalizing blood flow down my throat. I ran as fast as I could towards my prey before something ran into me.

"Let go! It's mine!" I snarled my teeth biting into the foes neck. He growled, but refused to let go of me.

"Calm down!" he demanded, I immediately snapped out of my trance, but his tone set a fire, and reacting to the dynamite sitting there for months, I exploded.

"You have no idea what I've been through!" I shrieked.

Suddenly calmer he spoke "If you tell me I will"

"Oh! Well I fell in love with a vampire; nearly died…he left me, died and now im a vampire…" I spluttered sobbing the tears that would never come.

He wrapped he arms around me, hushing me slightly.

"You tried to kill yourself…" he stated, but it almost came out as a question.

"No! It was for…recreational purposes…" I admitted

He looked at me strangely and then frowned.

"I'm sorry, I changed you, I didn't know…I…" he spluttered out. He saved me. I felt my heart break. He had saved my life, and here I was shrieking at him. Instinctively I cupped his face.

"Don't be sorry" I said strongly, staring at his angelic face. I had no idea what I was doing, but he jumped out my grasp when his 'brother' confronted me.

"Is she coming back now" Forrest asked, as if I didn't exist.

Tobias eyed me, silently asking.

"I suppose" I said plainly.

40 YEARS LATER… CANADA

He wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggling me closer to him.

"Tobi-" I was automatically cut off when Forrest barged in.

"Hey lovers, dinner..." he said, I sighed it was so like Forrest to do this, too ruin the perfect moment… We both dressed quickly, to stop any further harassment but not before

Tobias growled of course. As soon as we all outside, Forrest and Blake surrounded me.

"Hey Bella…" Blake whispered, raising an eyebrow. They always did this too me, always. After me and Tobias would…show our love, they would start to either

Brag about there rhombus sex life

Make suggestions to "improve" ours

Ask repeatly how many…times, or

All of above

"I must admit you kids are like rabbits!" Forrest howled.

"So your rabbits on crack?" I asked rather bitterly.

"Do you really want to know?" Serena asked with a smirk carved into her face.

Forrest began to suggest different environments for our…needs when I rescued…

"Tobias! Did I tell how much I love you?" I cried, pecking him on the cheek lightly.

He chuckled before, turning his head around, only to see a running Forrest followed closely by Blake.

"Run Forrest, Run!" Tobias called out laughing all the while.


End file.
